


The Colors That Blind

by Phoenixwolfgirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwolfgirl/pseuds/Phoenixwolfgirl
Summary: Basically this story is what I think would happen in Canon if there were just a few key differences, the most notable of which is ones ability to see and perceive colors after and only after meeting one's soulmate. Also because Adora and Catra are soulmates in this story even though they don't know that at first, Adora and Catra are going to be better about communication and understanding each other. Of course Adora will still leave the Horde and Catra will still stay, but she gets a chance to redeem herself a lot earlier. This is focused around primarily Adora and Catra's relationship, but their's isn't the only one that is important. Scorpia and Perfuma play a much larger role a lot sooner than one would think. Of course you will have to tune in to find out.In the first few chapters it will be pretty close to canon but as the story progresses I'm hoping that it will just go completely off the rails and into the realm of unknown, which is where the story will get really interesting. So if you start reading and see a lot of stuff you recognize don't worry, it will all change soon enough.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own She-Ra, but I do wish Noelle and Molly would adopt me. Not that I'm young enough to be legally adopted but that is neither here nor there. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Further Author's Notes at the bottom right above any comments that may or may not pop up. :D

Since before Etherian history made the transition from stories and folklore to recorded events written down on stone tablets and later primitive paper, the soulmate bond between two or more people has been the most sacred of bonds. Most Etherians are born unable to see colors until the moment they first lock eyes with their soulmate or soulmates. Before that moment they see everything in shades of grayscale, a sad existence to be sure, but necessary for the full appreciation of the sanctity of the bond. The few that are born already able to see the vivid hues of the world around them are lucky, in that they have no need to search for a soulmate when friends are all they need to be happy in life. However, no matter how strong or sacred the bond is, it can be broken, not by outside forces, but rather internal doubt and mistrust. Of course outside forces can sow the seeds of doubt, leading to the breaking of the bond, but it is ultimately up to the bondmate to allow the seeds to take root or not. And finding one’s soulmate does not mean the resulting relationship will be perfect. Many variables can still go awry, and just like any other relationship it requires work from all parties involved. Many people have found their soulmate only to waste all chances they have and completely destroy the bond forever, broken beyond the potential for repair. 

So now that you have a good idea of how soulmate bonds work in our world, it is time for our story to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue turned out a lot rougher than I would have liked, but at least we are done with the obligatory exposition that was necessary for someone to understand the story right off the bat. Leave a comment please if you like the premise and idea of the story, and feel free to give me ideas for the plot. I am by no means finished planning this story and this has plenty of wiggle room to add in cool bits that you peeps may come up with. I will say that none of the tagged relationships are going to change, but if you want me to add another soulmate bond in via the tags let me know by dropping a comment and I'll consider it.
> 
> In other news chapter one will be posted as soon as I am sure I have finished editing it myself. On that note I am looking for a beta reader to help me with editing so if anyone is interested let me know and I'll see what we can work out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sword Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first true chapter, mostly dedicated to getting everything established.
> 
> Cobalt realizes something, Glimmer and Angella argue, Adora gets a promotion and takes Catra on a (romantic?) ride through the Whispering Woods, Bow is a Good Boyfriend TM (He is best boi and you can fight me on that), and I cut the chapter shorter than I wanted to because holy heck are those a lot of words. And we are still in the realm of mostly canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything you recognize from the show, that is intentional. I literally had to re-watch the first episode of season one several times just to get a good idea of what stays the same and what changes. Once we get to that point of no return almost everything will be different but right now a lot is the same. I did change a lot of dialogue because it either wouldn't fit the way I need it to, or because it made more sense for it to go a different way in my opinion. As for any scenes not included that did happen in the first episode up to the point where this chapter ends, it is safe to assume that those went exactly the same, and were not really necessary or important to the plot right now. I have no desire to copy and paste from Noelle's beautiful creation when I can help it. You'll see what I mean hopefully.
> 
> Once again I don't own She-Ra, but if Dreamworks thought I was a good enough writer that they offered me a job, I would take that offer in a heartbeat. But I don't see that happening any time soon, so in the meantime how about you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Fright Zone 6:30 AM Day 2 of Month 5**

Deep in the heart of the Fright Zone one Commander Cobalt was reviewing the results of the training exercises for all the cadet squadrons under his guidance. One group in particular consistently performed better than the other squadrons despite the fact that they were almost always underprepared compared to the rest of the cadets. Cobalt groaned and rubbed his forehead as he realized one potential explanation. Shadow Weaver would not be pleased to know that an entire squadron of cadets had found their soulmates in each other. It was the only explanation that made sense. Not only could they see and differentiate between colors rather than the usual greyscale he and most of the other Horde soldiers saw in, but their still fledgling bonds allowed them to work much better as a team, even with the lack of true effort and preparation that most of that squadron’s members seemed to be content with. In fact, the only two cadets in the squadron that took things seriously seemed to be Cadets Lonnie and Adora, based on their performance in not only the simulations but the classroom as well. Normally, the commander thought; he would be all for better teamwork between cadets under his command, but the fact was that these cadets would likely be loyal to each other first, and the Horde second. It was quite the conundrum, to tell Shadow Weaver and risk being the bearer of bad news, or to let it slide for the sake of that oh so valuable team work and risk the potential for the cadets to later betray the Horde for each other. 

Cobalt knew that the way these children were treated was despicable, but it was necessary to prepare them to fight for their lives against the princesses who would murder and destroy for the sake of their own lust for more power to add to their already uncontrollable arsenal. No, this was the only possible choice, and such was the way of war. Cobalt sighed and gathered up his papers and reports. There would be more time later to contemplate this, but for now it was almost time for one final evaluation to see which cadets were ready to be promoted to active duty. He was sure that Lonnie and Adora would both be up and preparing with excitement for today’s simulation, being the eager cadets they were. If only Kyle, Rogelio, and Catra could take a page from their books. After all you couldn’t always rely on the soulmate bond when it could break at any fracture in time, but competence and preparation were always valuable. Cobalt knew this from experience, thinking of the love of his youth who met death on their first deployment due to a lack of preparation and reliance on Cobalt himself. From then on, Cobalt only saw shades of grey, and was changed forever by the haunting memory of seeing color for the last time as his soulmate breathed their last and died in his arms. The Commander shook his head and continued marching to the simulation chambers where the cadets should already be lining up ready to start another day of training.

  
  


**Brightmoon 12:30 PM Day 2 of Month 5**

Queen Angella didn’t know what she was going to do with her daughter, but surely she must try something. There was no excuse for the young princess to keep throwing herself into danger. Of course, Angella could understand where her daughter was coming from. But since the loss of King Micah, the Queen had found herself growing more protective and selfish when it came to keeping their only daughter safe. She was all that was left of Micah, and Angella was loath to give up the last connection she had. It only grew worse when Glimmer had met Bow, her soulmate and now betrothed. Because Glimmer was very brave and fearless, much like her father had been, Angella worried that her daughter would get herself killed in this war and leave Bow in the same boat the queen herself was in. This was why Glimmer had been stationed in Elberon, where it was remote and secluded, so that she might stay safe. But they had underestimated how far the Evil Horde was willing to reach, and Glimmer had been in much danger when the village was attacked. The order to retreat had been given, but Glimmer had purposefully disobeyed so she could teleport the citizens to safety one by one. This had left the princess weakened and barely able to teleport herself to safety once all the villagers were taken care of. Angella shuddered as she thought of what could have happened if there had been just a few more people to save. No matter, everyone survived the encounter and all that was left to do was to dole out a punishment for Glimmer. Perhaps grounding, although she would allow Bow to visit. The Queen may not be the best mother, but she wasn’t harsh enough to separate her only daughter from her soulmate. 

With a sigh she gave the command:

“Send her in.”

At the order a stocky teenage girl marched into the royal court of Brightmoon and bowed upon the center dais. The whispers and murmurs of the various court members came to a stop as the princess lifted only her head from the bow and made direct eye contact with her mother.

“Your majesty.” the young royal started before she was interrupted by the Queen getting right to the point of the matter.

“I’m told you disobeyed orders and led the Rebellion into a dangerous combat situation after you were ordered to retreat.”

“I was trying to protect a village of people from being slain by the Horde.” Glimmer shouted back, interrupting her mother.

“You were reckless, and put yourself and the other rebels in danger.”

“War is dangerous by default! How are we supposed to hold our own against the Horde if we keep retreating? Pretty soon we won’t have anything left to defend!” the princess yelled, stomping her feet and gesturing wildly.

“I’m growing tired of your back talking, Commander Glimmer.” the Queen said as she walked down the steps from her throne to be closer to her daughter. The distance was getting to be too great, what with their arguing. Proximity to her child might help keep her calm and collected, although definitely not for very long.

“Why did you even make me a commander if you won’t let me fight?” The princess had a point, although Angella did not want to admit it. So she pulled out a last ditch effort to make her daughter see why she needed to stay safe.

“What if you had died? Did you ever think about how that would affect Bow, how it would affect me? You have a soulmate to come back to, you can’t just throw that away because you want to be a hero!” Queen Angella had lost her cool, it was clear to everyone in the room. Without exception the court all thought of their King, who had fallen in battle when Glimmer wasn’t much older than four years old.

“I’m not doing this to be a hero, I’m doing this because I love my kingdom, and the people in it! Bow understands that. I’m starting to think you never will.” Glimmer nailed home her point and the Queen gasped at the implication that she didn’t care for her subjects or the kingdom in general.

“That’s enough! You’re grounded!” the Queen shot back, failing to notice some of the younger and less established members of court eating snacks as they watched enraptured.

“Ugh! MOM!” Glimmer gasped as if she was really surprised that she was being punished.

“You heard me, young lady.” stated the queen.

“You never let me do anything!”

“We are not having this discussion right now. You are embarrassing me in front of my royal court.” the queen said firmly.

“Oh I’m embarrassing **YOU**? Perish the thought!” Glimmer dramatically exclaimed, holding the back of her hand to her forehead with her eyes closed as if she was scandalized.

“Go to your room!” Angella dismissed her daughter before either of them would say anything else they would regret.

“FINE! I’m going!” Glimmer hollered before turning around and marching away, presumably to her room.

The Queen sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, frowning about how poorly that went. But then again, that’s about how well most things these days went, no matter if it was a battle or what was supposed to be a simple conversation with her daughter.

**Fright Zone 5:00 PM Day 2 of Month 5**

Adora stood on one of the many walkways overlooking the mechanical innards of the Fright Zone, just admiring the badge she had been given by Shadow Weaver earlier, and thinking of all the hard work that had gotten her to this point. This badge was the first step to ensure that Catra and her got to see the world outside of the Fright Zone, all so they could squash the rebellion and make the world a better place. And once that was done, her and Catra would be high enough raking soldiers in the Horde that they could probably retire and spend the rest of their days doing… well she was sure that they could figure it out when they got there. After all, there wasn’t anything that they couldn’t do as long as they were together. She just needed to break the news that her best friend wouldn’t be joining her on the first mission. At this Adora gripped the Badge just a little bit tighter, resolved to do the best she could with the position afforded her, and then pinned it to her jacket. As the young Cadet, now Force Captain turned to walk away and look for her best friend, she was met with a body flying to tackle her to the ground. Well, she supposed that solved the need to find Catra, since apparently Catra had found her.

“What’d she say? Ooh, hey, what’s this?” the magicat asked from atop Adora’s chest, displaying a distinct lack of regard for the blonde’s personal space and unpinning the shiny new badge from the jacket and leaping off to examine it in better lighting.

“Hey, give it back!” Adora protested as she tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her and climb back to her feet. When she did manage that and got just a little bit closer, Catra simply pounced out of reach again, finding a new perch atop a rather wide pipe. Adora looked up at her oldest friend and smiled ever so slightly at the antics that had endeared the magicat to her in the first place.

“No way! You’ve been promoted?” Catra announced for practically all of Etheria to hear, the excitement radiating off of her so strong that it was almost visible. Adora beaming under the attention from her squadmate.

“Well, kind of. I mean, yeah, I guess. But it’s not a big deal.” Adora stammered over her words, not really sure how to react to this much positive attention, especially not from Catra.

“Are you kidding? That is awesome! We’re gonna see the world and conquer it. Adora, I need to blow something up!” the brunette purred in her enthusiasm.

“Umm, about that…” Adora starts to try to explain.

“What?” the magicat interrupts in her impatience to know.

“Shadow Weaver says you’re not coming with me. She thinks you’re not ready yet.” the blonde explained to her best friend.

“What?! That’s ridiculous! My time was just as good as yours today. What is her problem with me?” Catra pouted as she hopped back up onto another pipe. Adora could see the distress on her companion’s face and knew in that moment she would do most anything to keep the magicat from feeling that way.

“I don’t know what her problem is, but I do know something that will cheer you up.” Adora began, then glanced back at Carta to make sure she had her interest before continuing with her proposition, “As a newly promoted Force Captain, I have been granted access to the hanger to choose my own personal skiff. Maybe you want to help me pick one out and take it for a test drive?” Adora finished with a smirk, knowing full well that Catra wouldn’t refuse. The young Force Captain turned back around to look at her friend and found her staring with her mouth hanging open in shock. Taking that as a yes the young blonde took her friend’s hand in her own and pulled her away to the general direction of the hanger where their chariot awaited.

  
  


**Edge of the Whispering Woods 6:30 PM Day 2 of Month 5**

Two girls laughed as freely as they ever have as they drove their newly acquired skiff across the open meza between the Fright Zone and the Whispering Woods. In their unrestrained joy they jostled the steering rod around quite a bit, causing it to make the flight path of the skiff somewhat uneven, and one could go so far as to say it was shaky. The girls did not care for the problems that this might cause until they nearly crashed into the Whispering Woods proper and only just managed to slow down.

“What is it?” the Magicat girl asked her companion as they both gawked at the clear unpolluted purple evening sky seen through the canopy of the trees.

“I think this must be the Whispering Woods. They say there are strange, old monsters in there, and, and the trees move when you’re not looking. Every Horde squadron they’ve sent in there has never come out again. Of course some just say that’s rumor, but where is the proof of either?” Adora uttered in a voice filled with apprehension and awe, as if simultaneously wary and amazed by the sights before them.

“Then let’s go in and find out!” Catra exclaimed as she took a solid grip on the steering rod and accelerated into the forest, giving nearly no regard to Adora’s yelp of indignation at the sudden movement of the skiff. The Magicat piloted the skiff very well considering her lack of experience, weaving the craft between trees and flora, over and under massive branches, only grazing a few trees and leaving large marks from the fins of the skiff on the trunks unlucky enough to be barely avoided. While the Magicat was clearly having a great time flying through the woods at high speeds, her friend Adora did not find it so amusing.

“Catra, slow down! You’re going to hit something! Like that tree, Catra!” the blonde girl screamed as she tried to wrangle the steering rod out of the grasp of her companion. She did manage to avoid hitting the aforementioned tree, but was knocked off the skiff by way of a hanging vine to her throat. The last thing she heard before hitting the ground was the voice of her best friend calling her name. After an unknown amount of time, which couldn’t be that much considering the sky wasn’t much darker than it had been when she fell, Adora groaned as she did her best to come to and catch her breath. Upon managing to sit up, she took in her surroundings and called her best friend’s name hoping that the young magicat was nearby and could hear her voice. Of course, Catra was nowhere to be seen, but something else caught the young Force Captain’s attention; the sight of a brightly gleaming sword.

“Woah… Cool!” Adora said as she got to her feet and walked over to the sword, clearly not quite able to use her sense of self preservation or even string together more than a monosyllabic response to the mighty weapon in front of her. As she reached the blade, a gleam took hold in her eyes and she felt compelled to reach out and touch the pommel of the handle. A bright flash overtook her senses and the blonde girl gasped as a voice she did not recognize seemed to speak to her.

“Balance _must_ be restored. Etheria _must_ seek a hero. Adora, **Adora!** ” the voice faded as Adora opened her eyes and saw the blue and yellow ones of her best friend.

“Hey, Adora? Adora!” Catra called out to her groggy friend as she tried to wake up from the nasty fall she took. The blonde girl sat up and rubbed her face as best as she could considering Catra was practically straddling her.

“Catra? What happened?” the blonde girl asked sleepily, feeling as if something was not quite right but unable to figure it out at this point in time.

“You fell out of the skiff after you drove it into a tree.” Catra replied, clearly hoping to cover up the reckless way that she had been driving the skiff earlier. Of course it didn’t work as she had hoped, because Adora seemed to be waking up enough to remember what had happened.

“No, **you** nearly drove it into a tree with how fast you were going, and I fell out because I had to take the controls to save us and then I got caught on, I think it was a vine.” Adora claimed as the memories rushed back to her at a speed that made it difficult to process everything that had happened. She pushed the magicat off her so she could get up, albeit probably harder than she would have if she hadn’t been feeling a little bit confused.

“Up for debate. Come on, let’s go.” Catra decided as she too got to her feet, missing the frantic look in her friend’s eyes.

“Wait! Where is it? Where’d it go?” the blonde girl exclaimed in an anxious voice, apparently panicking over something that was not apparent to the other girl with her, who voiced as much. “There was a sword, it was right here! I tried to touch it, but it got really bright.” Adora continued, much to Catra’s chagrin. The blonde girl looked very confused about the apparent absence of the sword but her companion did not seem to understand, and only seemed to grow more concerned the more Adora spoke about the sword.

“Are you brain damaged? Please don’t be brain damaged. Oh, Shadow Weaver is gonna kill me if I let you get brain damaged!” Catra declared as she began to panic herself. This seemed to do the trick of knocking some sense into Adora, though that was not why Catra had panicked, but who was she to deny the usefulness of the outcome.

“I’m not brain damaged! It was here, I saw it.” Adora muttered dejectedly, obviously disappointed that the sword was no longer there. Catra saw fit to remind Adora that it wasn’t there and they needed to get back to the Fright Zone before lights out if they wanted to stay out of trouble. The Magicat took her blonde friend’s hand and guided her to the skiff, which they then mounted and left the woods on, all while Adora gazed longingly at the forest which she was sure hid many beautiful secrets like the sword she knew she had seen.

  
  


**Brightmoon 9:15 PM Day 2 of Month 5**

A dark figure moved through the plant life on a cliff outside of the palace of Brightmoon. From his vantage point on the cliff he was clearly able to see through a window into the room of one Princess Glimmer, where the Princess herself seemed to be writing in her diary. Sighting her position from where he was, and accounting for the slight breeze that was moving through the early night air, the figure nocked an arrow to his string, drew back along with his breath, held it and took aim at the Princess, and released the string along with his breath firing the arrow through the open window where it hit its mark; right on the wall beside the young royal. The surprised princess did not stay surprised for long as the tip of the arrow opened up shortly after impact and revealed a note from her betrothed asking her to look out the window. The princess sighed and got up to look out the window and hopefully scold her soulmate for nearly hitting her with the projectile. The figure of her best friend and soulmate stepped out from the shadows, clearly not hearing what the scolding entailed and raised a hand in greeting:

“Hey Glimmer!” the young archer called out nearly loud enough to wake at least the royal wing of the castle, which to be fair, only housed Princess Glimmer, two members of the Princess Alliance, the royal guards, and the Queen herself. The young princess tried to shush the young man she was to marry one day, and to figure out what he was doing outside her window past nine at night, only for Bow to call out again, this time asking for the princess to come out to the cliff. Figuring that while she was in fact grounded, her mother would never be cruel enough to prevent Bow from seeing her, the Princess decided to teleport out to the cliff to grab Bow and bring him back to her room. Bow was a little bit surprised at suddenly being in the bedroom of his betrothed, but he took it in valiantly and simply proceeded to go about tidying up while Glimmer ranted about the Queen.

“Is this about the siege on Elberon?” he asked the first time Glimmer paused enough to give him an opportunity to cut in.

“I was just trying to save the people of another one of our villages from falling into the Horde’s clutches. I mean they were already going to lose their homes no matter what we did, why did they need to lose their lives when I am uniquely equipped to save them? I mean she stationed me all the way out there because everyone says it’s too remote to ever get attacked, but then it did get attacked and all I could think about was getting those people to safety. But mom acts like I can’t do stuff like this because I’m just a Princess. Ugh!” Glimmer flopped down on her elevated bed and continued her rant, hitting on a lot of valid points and making a fairly logical argument for her actions, even if what she thought the reason for the Queen holding her back was wrong. Bow continued to fold clothes and place them in the proper place as he thought of how to respond.

“That makes a lot of sense, except for her not wanting you to do that stuff cause you’re a princess. Most of the people you know are Princesses. Spinnerella and Netossa are both princesses and they are allowed to take risks with their powers in battle to help turn the tide. I’m pretty sure that the reason Angella treats you like that is because you are her daughter, and her world would practically collapse if you were to fall in battle, especially after you know… what happened with your dad. You can’t honestly tell me that you weren’t scared for your life when you were getting those villagers out of there.” Bow calmly explained as he abandoned his task of tidying the room and climbed the floating stairs to sit on the bed next to Glimmer. She had tears threatening to fall from her lilac eyes, so Bow pulled her into a gentle embrace.

“That’s the thing though, I was terrified. I didn’t think I would be able to get everyone out of there before my powers ran out of magic juice. In fact, by all accounts I should have ran out of energy around the time I got about half of the villagers out of there. I was so scared but I knew that if I didn’t get them out, they would die, so I Just. Kept. Going. It was incredible and so very frightening and I’m still not sure why I was able to go past my limit. I don’t want to ever have to do it again but I know in my heart that I will probably have to. And when I had finished getting the last villager out of there all I could think about was getting home to you. And I ‘ported one last time and then next thing I know I’m waking up in the infirmary here in Brightmoon. I used my powers to the point I passed out, Bow. I was so scared.” Glimmer sobbed through her retelling of the ambush at Elberon and had Bow in tears as well. The two teenagers just sat there for a few minutes crying and taking comfort from each other’s embrace, before Bow pulled back and remembered why he had come there in the first place. Pulling out his tracker pad the archer tapped on it while he spoke softly to his fiancée.

“It sounds to me like the best way for you to not be so scared in battle is to improve your powers and control over them. Now I know you are recharged because Spinnerella told me that the first thing you did after being released from the infirmary was visit the moonstone before the Queen could call you to court. So I think now will be the perfect time to go on a, shall we call it a training mission? I was able to track a First Ones’ tech signal to somewhere in the Whispering Woods. It’s a pretty powerful signal too, which usually means powerful tech. If we can go and get it tonight, then by lunchtime tomorrow your mother would have to admit that you are capable of protecting yourself and others and would hopefully let you go back to at least some more training with your Aunt Casta if not active duty itself. Plus we will have brought back some tech that could give us a significant advantage over the Horde. It’s a win-win!” Bow excitedly explained to the young woman sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Did you forget the part where I’m grounded?” Glimmer started before being interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

“Glimmer are you in there? Glimmer?” came the Queen’s voice through the door. Glimmer sighed and teleported directly to the door, leaving Bow to follow her down via the floating steps.

“Everything’s fine, Mom.” the Princess said, trying to get her mother to go away so she could continue planning with Bow.

“Is someone else in there? I heard voices.” the Queen started before being surprised by Glimmer actually opening the door.

“It’s just Bow and I, Mom. I was telling him about Elberon. Can you leave us alone now?” Glimmer explained as Bow called out a greeting to the Queen from somewhere in her bedroom.

“Bow is here? The guards must not have seen him come back in after he left following his lessons with the Royal Advisers. I assumed he would go right back to his room when he got back. Is he staying in your room tonight?” the Queen queried trying to glance around what little of the room she could see.

“Yes, he’s staying here tonight, because I am upset and I need comfort from the bond. He’s not doing much better, because he was scared when he heard what happened. Please just leave us alone now?” Glimmer lied, playing upon what she knew her mother would respond the best to.

“Very well, but be sure to stay here, and make sure to get some sleep! Bow has more lessons in the morning and you still need rest after Elberon. I’ll see you two in the morning.” Queen Angella conceded, agreeing to leave the two alone against her better judgement. After all you were only young once, and if you got the chance to share that with your soulmate then you should take it. Glimmer closed the door once she was sure her mother was far enough down the hallway and turned back to Bow’s somewhat disapproving face.

“I’m in.” she stated simply before the two began preparing to leave for the impromptu mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate my dialogue? I did the best I could with it.
> 
> I will admit, while Angella turned out exactly the way I wrote her, I still wish I didn't have to write her that way for the story's purposes. Also Glimmer and Angella arguing hit a little too close to home but that's not important. 
> 
> I didn't think that Adora who is so very devoted to Catra in this (Cause soulmates even before they know it) would take Shadow Weaver's side by saying that Catra is disrespectful. (And really I can't blame Catra for not respecting SW. Fuck Shadow Weaver.) On that note I'm thinking Catra should have a bit of a potty mouth. Comment below if that's cool with you and then I can add one of my favorite tags in.
> 
> Glimmer in this is less of a attention seeking kid and more of a teenager who grew up too fast but is still being treated like a child despite the fact that all she wants is to help others. I like canon Glimmer but a lot could have been avoided if she had stopped seeking to prove herself and worried more about others. So I changed her motivations. This is another key difference from canon but this one actually snuck up on me. It's like she has a mind of her own.
> 
> Bow is super emotionally mature and in touch with how others are feeling and how to react to that. He's basically one college credit away from being a licensed therapist. I love him. If I wasn't super gay and he was real I'd probably want to date him.
> 
> If you are wondering who the hell Cobalt is, I have a link:
> 
> https://she-raandtheprincessesofpower.fandom.com/wiki/Cobalt#:~:text=Cobalt%20was%20a%20commander%20in,%2C%20Octavia%2C%20and%20Octavia's%20team.
> 
> He's not super important to the story, I just wanted to use him as the guy who realizes that hey, a whole squad of cadets have soulmates, and it's their squad mates!
> 
> Hopefully Chapter two will be up... within two to three weeks? I want to have it ready by Halloween at the latest but who knows if my schedule and current lack of writer's block will allow for it.
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos to let me know how I'm doing! See ya next time! :D


End file.
